The disclosed embodiments relate to a packaging device for medications and in particular a packaging device for use in an automatic blister packaging machine.
In many medical treatment settings, it is desirable to provide a packaging device for medications for which cleaning-related shutdown times are minimized. For example, a guide unit may be removably arranged or fastened on a frame structure so that the guide unit may be removed and replaced with a guide unit that is already cleaned.